


We All Deserve a Second Chance

by capsiclecevans



Series: Chris Evans (and characters) drabbles [7]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Ransom Drysdale Being an Asshole, Ransom Drysdale Redemption, Ransom Drysdale is a good boyfriend, Soft Ransom Drysdale, soft!Ransom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsiclecevans/pseuds/capsiclecevans
Summary: its the redemption story we all long for the one and only Ransom Drysdale, with him on the path to figure who he actually is without his family and his grandfather’s fortune to fall back on. What could happen? Meet the one woman who could make him a better person maybe? Give him the live that he now craves?
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Series: Chris Evans (and characters) drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895722
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. That Fresh New Life

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

Ransom sighed to himself as he watched a pair of scrawny inmates start a brawl in the middle of the cafeteria. Probably about something very minimal. It was the third one this week by his counting. He was sick of it, he would be glad when he was out of the place with his freedom back, but no, he was stuck in prison, for life, after he was found guilty in having a hand in his own grandfather’s death. Harlan Thrombey’s death, even though was _technically_ suicide (he slit his own throat for God’s sake!) Ransom played a part as he had tried to frame Marta Cabrera for his death. He tried so _fucking_ hard for her to be sent down for Harlan’s death. Only because his grandfather decided to leave _everything_ in his will to Marta, his _nurse._ Not a single red dime to his family, their birthright all gone because of a piece of paper. His fortune. House. The publishing company, Blood Like Wine. All gone from the family’s grasp in a matter of minutes at the will reading. All gone to _her._ God, he despised her, he thought she was decent for helping his grandfather, but now, he _hated_ her. 

When he was sentenced for his crimes, his own mother disowned him. She shouted as the police officers took him away, shouted that he wasn’t any son of hers, that when he is released not to bother crawling back to the family. Not that he cared anyway, they all treated him like shit and he knew that it was them that influenced his behaviour. Born into money, always having money without having to worry made him abuse this privilege, especially with his drinking, shopping habits and also that he was always at the country club which cost a bomb each month for the membership. His grandfather was the only one who supported his ways, because he supported the _entire_ family. 

Looking back now, after nearly 2 years in prison, Ransom knew that he had the opportunities to make his life better, make his family proud of him but he always knew that he grandfather would have his back, especially with the money he had in the bank. Ransom needed to get out, prove himself to the world that even though he was a criminal, he could turn his life around and be a good person. Even though it would take a long time to get to the place he wanted, potentially a family and a loving wife, a career that he loved. He never thought he would want that from his life, especially after seeing what his family were like when it came to love, he didn’t like the role models he had for this. But, Ransom was ready, he wanted to be a better person. He thought that her was doing well with this by keeping to himself in here, not engaging in the fights or the gang culture that has prevailed in the prison. Drugs. Contraband. You name it, inmates found a way to get it in under the warden’s nose. 

Ransom believed that he was a changed man, that hopefully he would have a life that he never thought he wanted when he gets out of prison, if he gets to leave prison that is. 

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

Ransom was laying on his very uncomfortable bed, tattered book in hand as he read quietly. His cellmate was down at the gym, _fucking wanker,_ Ransom thought, he never understood why he had to be at the gym all the time. Maybe he was part of one of the multiple gangs that were in the prison, not that Ransom cared. As long as he was able to keep to himself, away from the troublemakers so that he could potentially be released early. 

“Drysdale…” The warden said as he stood in the open doorway, looking at Ransom sprawled out on his single bunk, one arm resting under his head as he held the book up with his other hand. “Your attorney’s here to talk…said it is urgent…” He says in his bored and uninterested tone. _Like we all have better places to be,_ Ransom thought as he looks from the book to the warden. 

Ransom frowns as he shuts the book, sitting up and making sure he doesn’t bang his head on the bunk above his. “He is? I haven’t spoken to him in over a year, we both agreed that there was no point in trying to appeal my sentence…” Ransom was just so confused that his attorney was here to speak to him after radio silence from the outside world for over a year.

The warden stood there and sighed, not caring about what Ransom had to say as he guided him towards the meeting room, probably wanting to get back to his office with a coffee and doughnut. Ransom glanced round as he passed the other cells and inmates, not making any contact so they don’t say anything to him to rile him up. He couldn’t wait to get out of here, back out into the world, a new man. 

As the warden let Ransom into the room, his attorney stood as the door opened and reached over, shaking Ransom’s hand quickly. “Ransom, sit please, we have had some news about your sentence…” 

Ransom could sense the uneasy tone of his attorney’s voice as he sat down on the hard chair slowly. Maybe they have added more time on to the original sentence, but he can’t understand why they should. There wasn’t any more evidence incriminating him or he would have heard before now. He hasn’t given them a reason to while he has been in here. “Okay…what’s going on then..?” 

“Well, since you have been like a model inmate over the last 2 years, no complaints about you, no fighting and no need for solitary confinement, the judge has looked over the sentence he originally gave to you, and, by careful consideration that you are not a threat to the public, he is happy to release you, as long as you follow some conditions…” 

Ransom looked at his attorney shocked, he was getting _released_? He thought he would never get out of here. “What are the conditions?” Ransom asks, suddenly a little nervous, but overjoyed that he would be able to go _home._

Home. He can make that start on his fresh new life that he wants to have now, no matter what it takes. 

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧


	2. Live the Life You Deserve

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

Ransom looked at his attorney quietly, like a small child waiting to be able to eat. Awaiting the rules that he will have to follow to be able to be somewhat free, to have his life back. To get out of this dump of a place.

“Well, the first _condition,_ as they call it, is that you get a job, or at least a hobby, instead of just sitting around or blowing any money that you have on alcohol or the country club that we all know that you liked to go to…” His attorney looks at him, a little nervous about how Ransom will react to the demands that the judge has proposed that he should follow after his release.

“A job? Who would hire a criminal?” He asks a little confused before looking up from his hands back at his attorney. He chews lightly as _Frank?_ Was that his name? No, it wasn’t, Ransom couldn’t remember… no, it was something beginning with P? Paul, that’s it! His attorney pulls out a flyer for a job but what catches Ransom’s eye more is the company name. _Blood Like Wine._ He can’t help himself when he snatches the flyer, his nostrils flaring angrily.

Paul takes a nervous breath at the sight of Ransom’s reaction. “You have got to be joking? The owner is the girl I nearly “stabbed”’ Ransom says bitterly and scoffs softly, rolling his eyes at the piece of paper, before sitting back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh I know, but she specifically asked for you…” Paul says which makes Ransom raise his eyebrows at him. “She wants you to run the place Mr Drysdale…follow in your grandfather’s footsteps…”

Ransom shakes his head a little, in shock that Marta Cabrera wanted him to take the lead at his deceased grandfathers publishing company. The very company that Harlan didn’t want going to any of the family. But why Ransom? Why couldn’t she just give it back to Walt? He was the one who had been working there for years. He leans forward to lean his arms on the table between him and the middle-aged man in the cheap suit, running his hands over his face, sighing a little before he nods, eventually looking Paul in the eye.

“I’ll do it…”

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

Once Paul communicated with the judge that Ransom would follow the conditions for his release and try not to go back to the way he lived before his arrest, being released happened a lot quicker than Ransom expected. By the end of the following week he was carrying the small box of his belongings out of his cell, towards his freedom. He clutched the box a little tighter as he walked past a cell where the inmates were shouting at each other, sounds of crashing of furniture came after.

“Drysdale…” The warden said, looking at the release papers before looking up at Ransom, inspecting him a little even though that Ransom was no longer any of his concern.

“Warden…” Ransom says and nods lightly, setting his box down on the desk between him and the office, glancing round as he reaches to sign his release papers.

“I don’t want to see you back here any time soon son, you are better than this place…” He says with genuine care for the first time since Ransom was incarcerated. It shocked Ransom and overwhelmed him a little as his own father never gave him such concern that he received in that one sentence from the warden of the _fucking_ prison.

“Oh, don’t you worry, I wouldn’t dream of it…” Ransom tries to joke, his smirk faltering a little before he picked up his box and followed the warden to the gates to his freedom. The warden turns to Ransom as he unlocks the gates with his pass, tilting his hat to the guards stood either side of the gate as Ransom keeps his eyes down, only looking up when the elderly man patted his shoulder.

“You’re free Ransom, now live the life you deserve, not the one your parents forced you into…” He says, giving Ransom some advice that would be kept close to his heart.

“Thank you sir…” Ransom says before spotting Paul by Ransom’s Beamer. The sight of his beloved car makes his eyes widen and he walks over quickly, setting the box of his belongings down and he looks at the car. “How? What? My car…” He says a little shocked, looking at Paul as he holds the keys out to Ransom.

“You have a guardian angel out there, because the car and house… they are still yours” Paul explains and Ransom can’t help but look utterly bewildered with the thought that someone had kept the car safe and also kept up with the payments on his house. “Also…” Paul says before reaching into his pocket, pulling Ransom’s fully charged phone out of his jacket pocket, pressing it into Ransom’s hand. “Take care Ransom, my bill will be in the post…”

Ransom looks up from his phone, looking at the standard phone background he never changed and up to the retreating figure of his attorney. He unlocked his phone before finding that one contact he never thought he would need. Marta. Typing a quick message to her. _Whatever you have done. Thank you._

Quickly getting into the driver’s seat of his Beamer, glancing at the box on the passenger seat he ignites the car quickly, a smile gracing his lips as he gets used to driving again. The car’s tank was full to the brim and was in perfect working order still, what Ransom loved, he drove the route home, for once opting to have the radio on, listening to whatever crap they played. He was still in a little bit of shock that he was here, back in Boston and not in the Massachusetts prison like last night.

As he pulled up at his house, his phone buzzed. A reply from Marta. _You’re welcome, you’re still an asshole though. See you on Monday._ He read the text and couldn’t help chuckle to himself, he completely understood why she called him an asshole and didn’t have the slightest doubt that she may never truly forgive him, but giving him the job at Blood Like Wine, he will take that as a start.

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

The house was a lot bigger than what he remember, and too open now for his liking, but at least it wasn’t a tiny shared prison cell. Ransom set the box he brought in from his car on the coffee table before looking round slowly, remembering the life that he had to leave behind, cringing at some of his memories before noticing a note on the kitchen work surface. _Your fridge and cupboards are all stocked up, someone had to do it for you. - Marta._

He held the note for a moment, before having to perch himself on a kitchen stool, overwhelmed that even though he nearly killed her (if it hadn’t have been for the stage prop knife) that Marta was still providing him with her help. He nearly killed the girl and she had a heart of gold towards him.

He finally regains his posture before shrugging off his suit jacket that they kept for him and he changed into before being released, laying it over the back of the couch and toeing his shoes off, leaving them where he took them off before heading upstairs for a well needed shower. The hot water will probably help. Help clear his head and calm him down.

 _Time to get your act together Ransom, prove yourself that you are better than that family._ He can’t help think to himself as he turns the water on in his bathroom, letting the heat engulf him when he steps in, like a hug he has never had before holding him in their embrace, willing him to be a better person and know that he can change for the better.

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧


	3. Believe That You Do

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

Ransom looked up at the sign, staring at the design his grandfather picked out many years ago when he was at the start of his career as a writer/publisher. Blood Like Wine was his baby, he cared more about the company and his writing more than his own family at times. Ransom glanced towards the windows, watching a few workers interact with each other, laughing at the jokes they told each other, being comfortable around each other. How would they feel when they find out that their new boss is a convicted murderer? Especially when was the death of their previous CEO that he was guilty of having a hand in his death.

He took a deep breath before looking away from the window to his right and back at the main door. He steps inside and shudders a little at the strong air conditioning before walking up to the main reception desk. The young receptionist looks up at him and smiles politely, but he could tell deep down that she knew who he was, of course she did, Harlan had brought him here plenty of times before he died. _Died? Committed suicide._

“Oh, Mr Drysdale…uh, it's nice to see you again…” She says a little nervous, the room going eerily quiet as his name is said. 

“It’s Ransom…” He mumbles and looks at her before picking at a non-existent speck of dirt on the immaculate desk. 

“Ransom…” The receptionist says lightly and nods before smiling at him softly. “How can I help today?” She asks, regaining her posture and professional manner that comes with her job. 

“Marta said that I had to meet her here today, is she here yet?” He asks as the doors open behind him. 

“Ransom, you’re early!” The former nurse’s voice sounds in his ears. He could hear the surprise ringing in her voice, because she _knew_ Ransom and that he was never on time, never mind early, for anything in his life. 

He turns to her slowly, a little nervous that he is face-to-face with her for the first time in two years, especially after attempting to murder her in front of three police officers because she uncovered that he was behind the reason why Harlan killed himself, and also Fran’s, the former housekeeper at the Thrombey mansion, death. 

“Marta…” He says and nods lightly at her, trying to be as polite as possible even though she was the one who inherited everything from his own _grandfather._ Also, she was the one giving him a chance to be able to have a new life under the condition that the judge set him for his release from prison. 

She smiles and nods lightly before walking towards the offices near the back of the building, where Walt and Harlan worked when they came into the company. She has had them renovated into one large office as she decided never to give Walt his job back after how he treated her after the will reading. 

Ransom follows her immediately before stopping short when he sees this name on the door. It was official. He was going to be in charge here. “Marta…I don’t know if this is a good idea…the board…” He says and looks up at her as she stands by _his_ desk. 

“The board have no say in this, I own the business, well I do until it is all signed over to you…” She says and smiles politely. “You deserve this chance Ransom, Walt never knew what was best for the company, but I believe that you do…” 

Ransom chuckles and shakes his head, stepping into the office and closes the door behind him, just in case someone tried eavesdropping on their conversation. “I don’t have the money to buy it off you…I am a convicted criminal who has only been released from prison and my family has disowned me…” 

“I don’t need any money Ransom, the company is yours, if you want it that is…” 

He stared at the nurse in shock, looking for a catch, waiting for her to laugh in his face and then say that it was all a joke. There was none of that though, she was being genuine and honest with him. She was giving Blood Like Wine to him. He would be stupid not to take the offer. 

The small nod that he gives her makes her smile, more than happy to allow the man in front of him to take the company off of her hands. 

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

Ransom collapsed on the couch in his living room several hours later. He was exhausted. He didn’t realise that running a publishing company would include so many meetings and introductions to people that knew his grandfather. Some people in the company were not overjoyed that he was going to be the new owner and CEO, but they also agreed with Marta, Ransom will be better than Walt and he will bring the publishing company into the 21st Century, potentially without disrespecting Harlan’s wishes of not selling the rights to his novels for them to be adapted into films. 

He yawned lightly before rubbing his face, exhaustion already starting to set in, but he knew that he needed to eat. Even though something home cooked sounded great at the moment, especially since he missed that since going to prison, he just couldn’t muster the energy to cook for himself. He checked his watch, smiling a little as his favourite diner would still be open as they were always open late. 

He hopped back up from the couch, grabbing his keys to his Beamer and walked out the house again. Starting up the car and driving to the retro diner that he had always loved, even though it was no country club. The owners knew him well enough that once he had his food to leave him alone. 

It was a little busier than it used to be when Ransom came here, after run-ins with his terrible family, or after a hook up that he needed to forget. He glances round and finds the last available table in the place, sitting down and glancing over the menu quietly. It had barely changed in the time that Ransom was away, which made him smile, a sense of familiarity washing over him. Making him feel a little warm inside, something that he had never felt before. 

“Ransom, my boy, now it is good to see you again…” Roy, the owner says, walking over to the table with his pad in hand, ready to take Ransom’s order. 

“Roy, good to see you too, busy tonight?” Ransom asks and sits back in his chair, smiling up at the burley owner. 

“You bet, what can I get ya?” 

Ransom smiles at the owner, not prying about his time in prison, allowing Ransom to have some privacy about that time, probably realising that Ransom wants to just forget about what has happened now. “The All Day Fry up please man, with extra hash browns and a strong black coffee.” 

Roy nods and smiles at Ransom “Will be about 20 minutes, I’ll bring your coffee over as well” He says before walking over to the cash register to punch Ransom’s order in so they get it in the kitchen. 

Ransom looks round the diner quietly, taking in the people that were occupying the other tables quietly, before looking down at the table as the bell over the door signals that someone else has just entered the busy diner. The group of boys near the corner try to get the new person to sit with them, using “ _sweetheart”_ and “ _darling”_ to try and entice her. 

Ransom’s eyes widen as he looks at the table since she stops by him nervously, as he is the only person sitting alone, the only one who might allow her to sit with him. 

“Uh, hi…is it okay if I sit?” The softest voice Ransom has ever heard sounds in his ears, her small hand pointing to the seat opposite him. 

He looks up at her and nods quickly, a small, nervous smile on his face to seem inviting to her. But when he looks at her, he can’t help but feel the unnatural feeling of butterflies in his stomach and the overwhelming sense of _oh fucking shit…_

_Oh fucking shit, Ransom Drysdale was falling in love at first sight._

_What the fuck could go wrong?_

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧


End file.
